FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b) show a locking device disclosed in Patent Document 1, wherein FIG. 10(a) is a whole perspective view; and FIG. 10(b) is a side view of a handle, a fixation member, and a damper. In the drawings, the locking device comprises a handle (corresponding to the lever of the present invention) 20 turnably provided relative to the lid member opening and closing an opening portion on the main member side through a fixation member 30, and switched from the initial state to the operating state against the urging force; a connection member (not shown in the drawings, and corresponding to a lock rod of the present invention) forming a lock mechanism 50, and operating by the turning operation of the lever 20; and a damper which is a braking device. The lock mechanism locks the lid member on the main member side through the connection member, and switches the lid member to be unlocked by turning the handle 20. Specifically, when the handle 20 is pulled in an arrow direction, the turning operation of the handle 20 unlocks the lock mechanism through the connection member so as to open the lid member by the self-weight and the like.
At that time, when an operator releases one's hand from the handle 20, the handle returns to an original position by the urging force; however, if the handle strongly returns to the original position, the handle generates the hitting sound, so that the damper suppresses the hitting sound. Namely, the damper includes a first member 28 including a housing 34, a rotor 42, and a rotor turning shaft 49, and provided on a handle 20 side; and a second member 43 provided in the rotor 42, and connected to a fixation member 30 side. Also, on one of both members 28 and 43, there is provided a slit 25, and on the other of both members 28 and 43, there is provided a protruding portion 44 loosely fitted into the slit 25. The first member 28 and the second member 43 form a link mechanism, and when the second member 43 on a rotor side associates with the first member 28, the protruding portion 44 moves inside the slit 25.